


freezing.

by razussy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Kinda Fluffy, Oneshot, celestoko, domestic vibes??, it is them, just bc i thought it was necessary, taeko yasuhiro mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: she woke up to an empty bed.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	freezing.

**Author's Note:**

> this morning i was cold as fuck then it gave me this idea so Hello here is basically a fic summarizing their dynamic in my canon <33

the chill nipped painfully at toko’s cheeks, the writer shifting under her covers to try and warm herself. she bunched into herself, minus an arm that was outstretched to the empty space next to her; she just barely opened her eyes to visually confirm there wasn’t anyone besides her. there was a slight panic that ran through her, her hand clutching onto the bed sheets for a moment before she slowly let go of them.

close by, water was running from a faucet, which caused toko to relax as she was reassured she had not been left alone. she sat up and immediately wrapped her arms around her thin frame, swearing at the cold that she seemed to forget for a moment; it was december, the last weekend that will lead into another school week, then finally a short break. it should be considered illegal to have to attend classes in weather like this, she thought as she slipped out of bed.

as soon as her bare feet touched the floor she regretted it, the cold making her shiver even more than before. she can’t believe they have never considered buying a rug for the bedroom, and prevent things like this to happen. by ‘they’ she means her and celestia, the girl who was nice enough to let toko stay with her due to her three parents suddenly… disappearing. this, at first, was awkward for her, especially when celestia lived alone before with only her cat, grand bois chéri ludenberg.

according to celestia, her parents had been the type to slowly neglect her as each birthday passed, and this snowballed to her having to take care of herself - in other words, grow up too fast. to cope with the lost childhood, she turned to her current interest and aesthetic, along with the very much against the law gambling. after plenty of months living there, they dived deeper and unlocked what were lies, such as her name is actually taeko yasuhiro; the weak side of her she did not want to turn back to.

she built a persona that was stronger, more elegant… celestia ludenberg was the one to keep her cool, be blunt but careful with her word choice, be in charge and control what she can. it was sad to hear about at first, one night toko having to witness the real taeko shine through and sob about her fears of reverting back to the weak daughter her parents ignored. this conversation led to them becoming closer, and celestia gave toko a B-rank (which, to her, meant she was her closest friend and important to her.)

of course, this only resulted in toko being comfortable enough to reveal her past, as well - and, without thinking, confessing to the alternate personality she had to share a body with. it came to a shock that celestia was living with someone who had an infamous killer as her second personality, a completely different person, but she didn’t feel as though she was in danger. toko had been hesitant to believe her, yet came around when some late night she discussed how genocide syo was close to hurting her.

close to hurting her, but did not react negatively. celestia knew she would not be killed, but instead of being cocky with this information, she calmly talked to genocider as if she was any regular person - a normal roommate. that night marked when genocide syo found an odd liking for the gambler, finding her way of speech entertaining and way of dress alluring. that, and the things she tends to say made genocider laugh until she was in tears. though celestia knew toko did not favor the swaps when a certain trigger causes it, and this is where the support comes in.

even if she was on good terms with the serial killer, that doesn’t mean she herself could convince her to calm her actions; her morals were completely opposite of toko’s. thankfully, celestia could use words of encouragement to help toko gain the confidence to be the one to stay in control of her body. or, at least, slowly but surely open up to the idea of getting help from an outside factor. since then, their relationship grew, and the pair of friends helped one another when they were able to.

oh, toko can remember the day she woke up and viewed her roommate in a different light… stepping out of the bedroom and to the kitchen, she saw celestia was behind the sink, scrubbing away at a few dishes. the water must’ve been warm, she observed, as the gambler had on a simple, solid colored shirt and pajama bottoms.  
“how are you not f-freezing your ass off?” mumbled toko, as she stood behind her and slipped her arms around her waist. she felt her lean back into the embrace.

“i am, the water is just distracting me at the moment. as soon as i stop it, i’ll become an icicle,” replied celestia, as she let the suds rinse off the bowl she was washing at the moment. the writer put her chin on her shoulder, nuzzling her cold face into her rather warm neck; she liked it when she didn’t wear her drills at home, they didn’t get in the way of hugging if they were not there. she is proud the gambler was comfortable enough to look like her casual self in the apartment now, rather keep her excessive outfits on until she went to bed.

toko closed her eyes, realizing she had forgotten her glasses in the bedroom - she’ll just have to deal with being blind for a bit, she’s too busy drinking celestia’s warmth to bother with that. celestia thought it was cute. soon enough, she turned off the sink and used a dry rag to wipe off her hands, ignoring her black nail polish had started to chip due to the soapy water and rubbing of the rag. “breakfast is on the stove, by the way.”  
“oh? i-i didn’t even smell it,” said the writer, as she turned her attention to the stove.

“the aroma must’ve died out when it cooled off. here, go to the table and i’ll put the food together.” she replied, turning around to face the blind girl, then placed a soft kiss on her forehead. it was warm to toko, she didn’t even care if she could feel her lips were a bit chapped due to the chill; she went ahead with stepping to the table and sat in her usual spot. biting at her thumbnail, she kept her eyes on a blurry celestia, beginning to zone out as she listened to the dishes clanking together softly.

once they were both seated and in front of their food, they began the usual breakfast routine where they usually stayed quiet and ate in peace. a comment or two would be said, but that was about it. celestia lifted her teacup to her mouth, closing her eyes as the hot liquid touched her lips and took away the coldness around her face for a second. it tasted perfect, just how she liked it. after this, she kept holding the cup with two hands and rested it in her lap - she had her gaze on toko, who was chewing her bites at a slow rate. not out of the ordinary, she thought.

“we may not be able to go to school after this weekend. the forecast for the beginning of the week says we may be snowed in,” started celestia, as she watched the girl look up from her plate and at her. it was fun to watch her squint her eyes to try and focus her eyes.  
“thank god, i don’t like being p-pressured to go to school when i am on the verge of getting hypothermia.” she mumbled in response, poking at her food for a moment in thought. if they were able to stay home, that means she has more time to write her next novel.

celestia lightly tapped a nail against the glass, humming in agreement to what toko had said. it went quiet again, the two not minding this at all; she brought her cup back on the table and continued eating. what would break this comfortable peace was grande bois, who rubbed up against the gambler and let out a demanding meow.  
“is he hungry?” asked toko, as she swallowed the food in her mouth. “e-even though it is probably past when he eats breakfast?”

“he’s being spoiled, that’s what. is my little handsome man spoiled? does he want to steal some of his mother’s food?” she picked the chubby feline up and held him up so that their faces lined up. grande bois had meowed to reply to the questions, to which she pretended they were really having a conversation. “you won’t get any of my food, however i think your soon-to-be other mom will gladly give you some treats once we are done here.”  
“w-who, me?” asked the writer, as she pointed at herself.

after he was put back on his paws, grande bois shuffled over to toko and bonked his forehead against her arm, a low meow coming from him. it would seem he understood what celestia had said. since toko was more of the type to take her time with eating, she got up from her spot to go give him treats now - she didn’t want to have the cat bap at her and fur fly everywhere. blindly, she rummaged through the cabinet that held the bag of treats and managed to find them successfully on her own.

“grande bois c-chéri ludenberg, do you want one?” she asked, as she shook the bag and watched the cat lift his tail in interest. taking this as a yes, she poured a few into the palm of her hand and set the bag aside; as she crouched down and held her hand out, she felt the cat’s fur against her. thank goodness he was warm and the chill in the apartment wasn’t bothering him. grande bois’ ate from her hand, the crumbs soon licked up, making toko cringe at the feeling of his tongue. “gross…” she said, disgusted.

the entire time the scene went on, celestia grinned and kept a loving gaze on the two - it was like a child finally bonding with their new parent, it would’ve made her teary eyed if she didn’t repress her emotions for years. she’d never tell toko this, perhaps to save the embarrassment or the unintentional scare, but she did want to stay with her for as long as she could.  
to her, toko was unforgettable and too important for her to just let go of. in the matter of seconds within toko and grande bonding, celestia knew she was the one.

**Author's Note:**

> i lost motivation so ple,ase excuse the erupt stop at the end ;;


End file.
